Sprayrudd
Goes by: "Squirt" Gender: Male Species: Otter Place of Origin: Probably Redwall Abbey or Mossflower Woods Appearance: Older Dibbun Otterbabe, with dark grey eyes and brown fur that fades slightly to lighter brown on the underbelly. Wears a blue tunic belted with sombeast's red-and-white spotted kerchief. Also wears a scallop shell tied to a string as a fake eyepatch, usually flipped up instead of down over his eye. Weilds a stick. NOTE: As an adult, wears a brown leather tunic with a black belt, and the kercheif about his neck. Has a large abrasive scar across his brow. Weilds the Sword of Martin. Personality: Very Mischeiveious, but smarter than one would give him credit for. Also a bit impulsive. A determined fighter. Backstory Sprayrudd, who went by the name of "Squirt" until beasts forgot what his real name was, was an orphaned otterkit raised by Skipper Windryder's crew. Because of tagging along with the older otters, he was better traveled than most Dibbuns, and considered himself somewhat smarter than they were. He was also the ringleader of a group of Dibbuns that included the kittens Speedwell and Rivereye, the volebabe Leeam, the molebabe Huffy, and the squirrelmaiden Pringill. When the wounded wildcat Sy Stoneclaw stumbled into the abbey, Squirt, like the rest of the Dibbuns, was completely fascinated by the friendly but dangerous warrior. He even went so far as to imitate her mannerisms and appearance, adding to his garb a scallop shell eyepatch like the black one Sy habitually wore. Squirt was also one of the Dibbuns that gave Sy and her cousins Speedwell and Rivereye a tour of Redwall Abbey, and also participated in the Tambourine Dance the big cat helped organize. When vermin attacked the Abbey, Squirt was nearly kidnapped by the big snakes Jettcoil and Whiptail. Thanks to older fighters Shermy and Raggle, he survived the encounter, even going so far as to help beat the retreating snakes with sticks afterwards. In an unprecedented situation, the Spirit of Martin the Warrior named the otter Dibbun as one of seven beasts (which included Sy, Shermy, and Raggle) who were to go questing to rid the land of the Black Shade and his Army. The dream riddle had a line which ran Two Eyes, Faking One, which described Squirt (who wore a fake eyepatch). However, nobeast realized that he was the seventh member of the questers because they did not consider the Dibbuns when searching for the solution. Thusly, only six beasts departed Redwall. Whether by figuring it out on his own or just by coincidence, Squirt managed to escape the abbey and tried follow the questers. He soon became hopelessly lost - a wandering hedgehog named Thundro Spikkle found the shivering, sobbing, terrified otterkit, and took him back to his camp. Thundro and Squirt soon became fast friends, though they tended to argue quite a bit because the otterbabe was in the habit of tussling with the hedgehog and thusly getting spiked by quills, much to his chagrin. The pair later met up with the questers, and joined them and their growing army of recruits. Upon arriving at the coasts, Sy and the rest refused to let Squirt accompany them further, not wanting him to get hurt in battle. They left him behind with the healers and older beasts as an assistant - however, once again he sneaked away and followed them, joining the outskirts of the battle unbeknownst to the rest. Singlepawed, and with only a sharp stick as a weapon, he took out several small snakes as they tried to squeeze through a narrow aperture to get at an unconscious and wounded Thundro. He was discovered there by fellow Redwaller Dippertail; the falcon flew in and drove off the snakes, allowing a now-conscious Thundro to grab Squirt and escape. The pair were set upon by a new batch of vermin before the big hog could get the little one to safety - having nothing else for it, they made a heroic stand, and would have died had not help arrived in the form of Ayeriss Pinspikes and her followers. The reinforcments routed the vermin, and Squirt marched with them back to meet up with the main army. Just as the fighting ended, Raggle lost the Sword of Martin in the ocean, and Squirt dived in after it without a second thought. Though he was almost swamped by the powerful storm waves, he managed to retrieve it. This action caused him to be lauded as a hero, but he was badly wounded when the waves dashed him against a rock, giving him wide, flat scar which he bore to the end of his days. After recuperating and returning to the Abbey, a matured Squirt swore to never disobey orders again. Because it was he who retrieved the Sword, he later became the bearer of it and the new Champion of Redwall. He had to remind everybeast that his real name was "Sprayrudd" after this point, as "Squirt" hardly fit a warrior. Category:Males Category:Gingiverian Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Redwallers Category:Otters